Moonfall
by inklord featherwing
Summary: Una Equestria divida por las diferencias entre Celestia y Luna ha desatado un violento combate que partió el imperio en dos, causando una gran destrucción. El mundo termino en un ambiente sombrío y teniendo a sus habitantes en un infierno terrenal por el resto de sus años. Entonces empieza la historia de un joven pegaso dispuesto a cambiar el mundo, por las buenas o las malas...


**MOONFALL**

Es el año 3034 en el reino de Equestria. Hace 21 años un gran conflicto entre las hermanas Celestia y Luna causó que éste se dividiera en dos territorios, desatado una violenta guerra. Lo único que ha podido detener el conflicto lentamente, el cual empezó con intensas batallas directas con avanzados artefactos tecnológicos combinando magia y ciencia, hasta terminar en sutiles conflictos, espionaje e intentos de asesinatos. El tiempo transcurría, la inseguridad y paranoia en ambos lados no parecía tener fin. Todo esto logró detenerse gracias al acuerdo entre las hermanas: la construcción de las dos inmensas murallas mágicas que dividieron el imperio. La Seinen Gate (puerta de la luna), y la Sonne Gate (puerta del sol). Cada una evitando que una sangrienta masacre vuelva a desatarse en el reino.

Esta no es la historia de cómo comenzó todo, sino de cómo cambió la vida de aquellos desafortunados que nacieron en ella y como planean acabarla.

"No sé cómo empezó esta guerra. Solo sé que voy a acabar con ella y todo aquel que se me oponga."

-Inklord Featherwing.

Líder del equipo táctico "Moonfall"

* * *

Caminando solo en la lluvia sobre el quebrado camino, que conecta a la capital del Nuevo Imperio Lunar (Novus Luna) con la Seinen Gate, se encontraba caminando el pegaso Inklord Featherwing.

La incesante lluvia mojaba su armadura color azul-morado que cubría todo su cuerpo. Tenía el símbolo de una luna creciente en uno de sus hombros y en el otro la insignia militar que demostraba su alto rango en la armada. Su pesada coraza metálica cubría toda su cara, excepto sus ojos verdes con una filosa mirada, atento a todo su alrededor.

En su espalda llevaba cargando un largo cilindro metálico que parecía poderse retractar y alargarse y varios cartuchos rectangulares, todos acomodados cómodamente sobre su lomo. Bajo su ala derecha cubierta por pequeñas y filosas láminas metálicas, sostenía su espada cubierta por una funda azul.

A su izquierda se podía apreciar partes del Everfree Forest. Explosiones, marcas de disparos incrustadas en la retorcida fauna, secciones quemadas y árboles derrumbados por todos lados. Señales de conflictos que aparentaban ser recientes, mas ya habían pasado varios años desde que ocurrieron.

"Cicatrices de antiguas batallas que parecen no poder curarse" Pensó dándole un vistazo al desastre. No pudo hacer nada más que suspirar.

Siguió adelante. Se oía el crujir de las ramas, los pasos metálicos que daba contra el suelo cubierto de cenizas en rumbo al inmenso muro del lado de Luna, que se extendía a kilómetros de largo, teniendo a ambos imperios en un constante cese al fuego.

La inspiración le llegó momentáneamente a Inklord. Imaginó un futuro más brillante para este bosque. Miró nuevamente a su alrededor, como todo tomaba una nueva forma en su mente. Los árboles volvían a crecer, todo tomaba colores mas brillantes. Las hojas se convertian en preciosos cristales semi translúcidos. Las cenizas se transformaban en nieve que rapidamente se derretia, dando lugar al pasto color esmeralda que ahora crecía sobre sus patas. Cerró sus ojos. Por un momento, al menos por un momento nada existía mas que este hermoso sentimiento de calma y tranquilidad, cosa que no habia sentido desde que jugaba con su padre en las afueras de su casa. Empezó a entonar con una apacible melodía la inspiración que se transformaba en palabras las cuales ivan:

_Camino por el sendero dorado en un bosque de luz, dulces luces que iluminan las noches. -_Empezó a caminar a un paso despacio, sin dejar de entonar su dulce tonada.

Sobre sus hojas de cristal sopla una cálida brisa, haciendo resonar una apacible risa.

Sus frutas de vidrio descomponen su belleza, gran fuerza de la naturaleza resplandeciente sobre la lona oscura del cielo des -

Una ligera alarma que provenía de un intercomunicador en su brazo interrumpió su alegre tonada. Abrió los ojos y todo se desvaneció regresando la oscura realidad, los árboles incinerados, la falta de color y la sombría atmósfera de muerte.

Era un mensaje de la base de operaciones Lansraad en Ponyville. Se detuvo momentáneamente para contestar el mensaje, apretando un pequeño botón en su brazo izquierdo, de su casco bajo un visor que cubrió el resto de su cara. Dentro de su casco el holograma se proyectó sobre el visor como si este fuera una pantalla. Un cuadro azul apareció avisando que alguien lo llamaba. Con un movimiento de sus ojos respondió la llamada.

"General Inklord" Saludó el pegaso de melena dorada y pelaje gris que se proyectó en el monitor. Se veía que era un poco más grande que Inklord. Su uniforme morado y elegante representaba que era alguien de un rango muy alto dentro del imperio. Tenía un parche que cubría su ojo izquierdo, probablemente causa de una batalla.

"Comandante Derpy" Respondió seriamente Inky.

"Recientes fuentes de inteligencia reportan probable presencia enemiga intentando cruzar la Seinen Gate por el lado éste, todavía se encuentran en territorio neutral entre ambos muros pero mejor no tomamos riesgos. Siendo tú el más cercano y capacitado te enviaremos. Encuéntralos y termínalos."

"Fácil. Inklord fuera."

Contestando con un gesto militar, el Holo mensaje se cerró y una nueva interfaz apareció sobre su visor: mapa, coordenadas de su posición y a donde tiene que dirigirse, además de varios datos extra sobre las condiciones actuales del ambiente y reportes actualizados desde la base. Es toda una moderna pieza de tecnología militar solo confiada y diseñada para los más importantes soldados, y el más que nada se la merecía por su gran talento en las artes del espionaje, manipulación y extorsión.

Varios años atrás, cuando las grandes batallas todavía se veían entre ambas facciones, el pequeño Inklord luchaba por sobrevivir sus batallas internas. Nació durante tiempos oscuros en Ponyville, su madre murió pocos años después de su nacimiento y tuvo que vivir solo con su padre el cual le enseñó las tradicionales técnicas de combate del con espada y Mane Tai.

"Es un mundo peligroso y debes de aprender a defenderte." Solía decía su sabio padre. Siendo él parte del ejército de Luna, tenía que cumplir su labor como soldado, dejando a Inky solo la mayor parte del tiempo. Durante sus tiempos de soledad se dedicaba a escribir pequeños cuentos sobre imaginarios mundos felices, personas que vivían en armonía, poemas de esperanza y alegría, fue cuando descubrió tener un talento para la escritura y consiguió su cutie mark, un pergamino y una pluma.

Claro no todo eran decepciones en su vida. Durante sus años en la escuela, ambas militar y elemental, conoció a un pegaso con una historia un tanto similar a la del, el serio de melena negra y pelaje blanco: Skyline Seeker. Rápidamente hicieron una gran amistad. Entrenaban juntos en las artes del combate pata a pata, tiro al blanco, camuflaje y logística. Pasaron los años y su talento fue reconocido por la academia militar Real de Luna, el Novusmond, donde solo los más hábiles y grandiosos combatientes podían entrar a ella.

Su desempeño pronto superó al de Skyline. Aquella aspiración interna que tenía era lo que lo llevaba a superar a todos. Había encontrado un propósito en el mundo. Cambiarlo.

La tragedia pronto regresó a su vida con la repentina muerte de su padre en una batalla contra las fuerzas de Celestia que intentaban atravesar la puerta. Él ya tenía 19 años. Sintiendo un fuerte sentido de responsabilidad, se convirtió al fin en el líder del equipo táctico "Moonfall", el mayor rango en la armada de Luna. Solo los mejores podrán estar en él, y él se ganó el título más grande. Se convirtió en un asesino con alma de poeta...

* * *

Ponyville, la nueva capital de Equestria, o por lo menos de la parte de la Emperatris Luna. Antes, durante los días simples y los años de terror, era un pequeño pueblo y ahora es toda una gran metrópolis futurista, el lugar perfecto para la base de operaciones Lansraad, en donde todas las decisiones militares y políticas salen. Es el nuevo Canterlot y castillo del Nuevo Imperio Lunar.

La Princesa Luna, fuerte en actitud, una gran estratega y buena con su pueblo, se encontraba sentada en su trono, supervisando a todos los científicos e investigadores manejar grandes cantidades de información que se proyectaban en miles de pantallas de un color azul claro. Mapas, coordenadas, números y órdenes fluían y mantienen actualizado al Imperio en todos los factores desde bélicos hasta el comportamiento de su gente...pero especialmente bélicos, todo para mantenerse al margen de la "malvada Celestia".

Enfrente de ella se encontraba sobre una mesa de madera un tablero de ajedrez. Era como si representara todas sus estrategias a una pequeña escala, como si toda la guerra fuera tan solo un simple juego entre ella y Celestia, cada una moviendo sus piezas en un intento de derrotar a la otra.

Derpy se acercó al borde del trono de Luna, dando un corto gesto de cordura, procedió a contarle sobre la situación.

"Su majestad. Hemos mandado al Comandante Inklord a tomar control de la inusual situación en el lado este del muro.

"Excelente" contestó con su poderosa voz. Fijando nuevamente su atención al tablero, movió un alfil negro unas casillas hacia adelante, tumbando un peón blanco.

Derpy subió las escaleras hasta el trono, poniéndose al lado de la princesa para poder tener una conversación más privada.

"¿Que cree que esté planeando Celestia?" le preguntó Derpy casi susurrando.

"No estoy segura, pero consiguió atravesar el muro de alguna forma, ademas ya me he enterado del repentino desaparecimiento de ciertos guardias hace varios dias"

"¿Y qué podemos hacer?"

"Terminar este eterno Stalemate." Contestó moviendo a la reina negra hacia el rey blanco, tumbándolo del tablero.

"¿Una invasión a escala completa? ¿No cree que eso es un poco arriesgado para ambos imperios? Y me preocupo solo de los pobres habitantes de imperio solar, he escuchado que viven miserablemente. A diferencia de Celestia a nosotros sí nos importa la seguridad y vida de nuestra civilizacion."

"¿Hacer un intercambio de Rain-nukes?" Sugirió Derpy con un tono de duda.

"Y dejar a todo el imperio como un desierto nuclear así como Canterlot? Pensemos en ambiente."

"Mmmhhh... Supongo que no queda opción. Mandaremos al equipo Moonfall". Atravesar la Sonne Gate, silenciosamente cruzaran el imperio de Celestia y acabaran con ella de una vez por todas." Terminó alzando la voz, tirando la mesa de ajedrez y todas sus piezas, causando que todos momentáneamente se detuvieran para voltearla a ver con asombro y luego regresar a sus tareas asignadas.

"Bueno si esa es nuestra última opción, yo la apoyo. Ahora mismo reuniré al escuadrón y empezare a juntar a nuestros expertos."

Dando una reverencia a su reina, bajó del trono, dio unas señas a varios ponies con uniformes morados y con emblemas dorados en sus hombros demostrando sus rangos. Siguieron a Derpy afuera de la gran sala informática, pasando entre unas grandes puertas metálicas automáticas, para retirarse a un lugar más privado y planear la caída de su gran enemigo: El Imperio Solar y la tirana Celestia

La Emperatris Luna volteaba a ver como su confiable general y amiga se retiraba, desapareciendo detrás de las puertas metalicas. Suspiró, intentando relajarse del peso y las responsabilidades que tenía encima, todas las vidas que dependen de ella y de sus decisiones.

" Hay un profundo patrón en el que negamos con nuestras palabras incluso cuando nuestras acciones lo confirman. Decimos que buscamos seguridad, calma y prosperidad, una condicion que llamamos paz. Incluso mientras las decimos, creamos las semillas del caos y la violencia. Si encontramos nuestra calmada seguridad, la aplastamos.

_...Que aburrido la encontramos..."_

* * *

Deteniéndose sobre una alta colina desde la cual podía verse la Seinen Gate y todo el frondoso y oscuro bosque Everfree a las orillas de este y la gran llanura de Philidelphia hacia el lado opuesto de este. Inklord comenzó a desempacar varios instrumentos que se encontraban en su lomo, entre ellos un cilindro metálico y varios rectángulos que parecían contener municiones. Lo puso sobre el suelo y dándole un pequeño golpe con su pata hizo que se extendiera ampliamente y que empezó a tomar la forma de un largo rifle con una gran mira telescópica. La plantó en el suelo con un tripeé, le puso un cartucho por el lado izquierdo y se recostó en el mojado pasto. Arriba de su casco tenía unos pequeños binoculares que brillaban de un color verde, perfectos para ver en la oscuridad. "No deben estar lejos, según el reporte no pueden estar a más de unos kilómetros del muro y si estoy en lo correcto, deben estar cruzando por la llanura siendo un lugar más seguro."

Usando sus binoculares nocturnos, escaneo toda la planicie de lado a lado y como un águila cazando a su presa, detectó un ligero movimiento entre el alto zacate de la llanura. Dos ponies, un unicornio y uno terrestre, ambos protegidos ligeramente con una armadura metálica y unos rifles de asalto. Se veían inexperimentados y algo asustados, pero aun así muy vigilantes a todo su alrededor.

"Aun no logro entender cómo es que lograron atravesar la puerta. Lo más probable es que debe haber una brecha mágica en el muro… pero eso solo unos pocos conocemos el hechizo para ello. Alguien dentro del Lansraad está jugando de doble agente, eso es lo más seguro".

Retiro sus binoculares para tomar su rifle y buscar a sus blancos nuevamente. Puso su pata derecha sobre el gatillo y los encontró.

No se podían imaginar lo que estaba a punto de atacarlos, lo indefensos que se encontraban.

"Que la luna perdone a estos pobres malditos, que no saben el gran error que han cometido"

Justo termino de murmurar, presionó el gatillo liberando un silencioso proyectil morado, iluminando momentáneamente donde se encontraba él. Viajó todo el trayecto desde la punta de su rifle hasta la cabeza del unicornio, desintegrándose en un instante.

Su compañero simplemente empezó a correr sin mirar atrás, sin saber dónde pisaba o a donde iba, solo quería escapar de la silenciosa amenaza que ya lo tenía en su mira.

"No corras...solo morirás cansado..."

Apretó de nuevo el gatillo, liberando una segunda ronda y golpeándolo justo en el lomo, haciendo que azotara el piso. Levantó su cabeza para alejarla de la mira y saco el cartucho.

"Mmhm... no eran tres los que cruza-"

Un agudo sonido resonó justo detrás de Inky. Era un proyectil se dirigía hacia él. Dando una vuelta sobre en el pasto, logró esquivar una salva de navajas las cuales se clavaron en la tierra. Dio otra vuelta para levantarse y desenvainar la espada de su costado con su boca en un solo movimiento, se puso en una pose de pelea y buscó a su enemigo. Otra navaja surgió de la oscuridad dirigiéndose justo a su cara, él solo la desvió con su espada.

"¡Muéstrate y enfréntame en persona, cobarde!" gritó Inky.

Del pasto se asomó lentamente un pony con una armadura metálica de colores blancos, parecida a la de Inky pero un poco más ligera. En su costado tenía una cruz roja estampada sobre su armadura blanca y del otro lado un sol, claro símbolo de que estaba del lado de Celestia, aunque el hecho de que intentó asesinarlo eso ya era más que obvio.

Tenía la misma estatura que Inky pero no parecía ser ni pegaso o unicornio. En su pata derecha tenía una daga que se extiende varios centímetros y por su pata izquierda un pequeño orificio por donde aventaba sus letales navajas. Su cabeza estaba cubierta por un casco y solo sus ojos podían ser vistos a través de un vidrio rojizo.

Tan veloz como un rayo, el asesino levantó su pata izquierda dejando salir otra horda de proyectiles, corrió hacia la izquierda, se escondió entre el pasto y luego tomó velocidad para lanzarse sobre Inky con una daga que apareció como por arte de magia. Inky usó su espada para desviar las navajas y justo a tiempo para luego bloquear el golpe mortal de la daga que iba directo a su corazón. Un resplandor metálico causado por el conflicto entre el metal y su espada iluminaban momentáneamente el campo de batalla. Inky se lanzó a un lado de su enemigo y giro su espada con gran fuerza. Al no poder esquivar el ataque, el pony de armadura plateada lo bloqueo con las ligeras láminas metálicas de su pata izquierda y estas se rompieron, pero no evitó que detuviera su otra pata para intentar encajar su navaja que brillaba un intenso color rojo contra el cuello de Inky. Todo ocurrió en un instante: Sus miradas se cruzaron en el furor de sus ataques. En los ojos rojos de su oponente se reflejaban una ira y desenfrenado deseo salvaje de asesinarlo, pero algo lo hizo detenerse justo a unos centímetros de su yugular. Al romper contacto visual, con un hábil movimiento, Inky lo tomó del brazo extendido, lo torció haciendo que dejara caer su arma al suelo. En menos de un segundo, Inky ya tenía sometido a su oponente al suelo, con su espada rozando el cuello de su oponente.

Inky presionó un botón detrás del casco de su oponente para removerlo.

Este se cayó hacia el frente, revelando una pony de cabello castaño, ojos rojos que brillaban con la noche y un pelaje rosa claro que casi parecía ir perfecto con su traje de combate plateado.

"Pelas bien para ser un esclavo de Luna." Dijo la pony rosada con una pequeña sonrisa cruzando por su rostro.

"Quién hubiera pensado que Celestia mandaría a su mejor escuadrón para cruzar al territorio del Imperio Lunar." Contestó con un tono sarcástico.

"¿Oh, eso es un cumplido?" Dijo levantando la cabeza para poder ver a Inky. "No es como si de verdad quisiera pelear por Celestia, solo sigo órdenes." Su sonrisa un tanto psicótica no cambiaba.

Inky se quedó en silencio unos segundos, dio un gesto de disgusto y bajo su espada, rompiendo el contacto ojo a ojo.

Apartando el hecho de que su juramento y su vida pertenecían a las órdenes del Imperio Solar, y que por poco se asesinan el uno al otro, ella tenía una apariencia hermosa y una belleza que era reflejada en el brillo de sus ojos por la luna que comenzaba a alzarse en el horizonte.

Hubo un corto silencio de confusión mientras ella veía como Inky retiraba su espada, pero como seguía sometida de rodillas.

"Que, ¿ahora me perdonas la vida?"

"Tu perdonaste la mía, aunque desconozco las razones de ello." Contestó Inky, viendo al cielo estrellado.

"Vi tu forma de pelear, y tu mirada…..Conozco esa actitud. Es la de un pony derrotado, casi muerto en el interior." Dejo salir una pequeña risa burlesca. "¡Ha! ¿Acaso será que has perdido la fe en tu líder?"

"¿Acaso alguien sabe cómo o le importa por qué empezó esta guerra? Todo lo que prometen es que seguirá…y seguirá…"

Ella solo giro la cabeza de izquierda a derecha y luego dijo:

"Tú solo sigues ordenes, como el resto…. Como yo. Y dudo mucho que lo hagas por la bondad de tu corazón o tu lealtad a la Emperatriz Luna."

Inky la presionó más fuerte hacia el suelo. Ella solo se rió y continuó: "¿Qué es lo que pretendes ganar de esta guerra?"

"Paz." Le contesto Inky.

Ella se burló y rió aún más fuerte que antes, como si su respuesta hubiera sido una broma.

"¡¿Me dices que pretendes conseguir paz por medio de la guerra?! Creo que solo yo veo la ironía en eso." Y siguió riendo.

Inky no logró calmarse, pensando que lo ella que decía en parte era cierto, y él lo sabía. La soltó bruscamente y ella seguía riendo ligeramente. Simplemente no lograba entender su verdadera intención, las palabras ocultas, el mensaje detras del mensaje.

Sacó una pequeña pistola debajo de su ala y la apuntó hacia ella mientras se sentaba a una distancia, cercas del árbol.

La luna crecía cada vez más en el cielo despejado después de la tormenta.

Ella se levantó calmadamente, sin hacer algún movimiento violento o sospechoso.

"Ahora me dirás. ¿Cómo lograste atravesar el muro Seinen?

"Solo encontramos una brecha… como por arte de magia"

"¿Alguien les dijo, no es así?

"Vaya eres astuto…." Dijo sarcásticamente cruzando sus brazos.

"¿Quién fue?"

"Oh… ojalá hubiera tenido el placer de conocerlo, todo lo que nos dejo fue una nota diciendo donde se encontraba la entrada."

"Bien. Me llevaras a ella y – "

"¿Por qué debería hacer eso?" Interrumpió ella un tanto enojada.

"Te estoy devolviendo el favor. Tenemos mucho en común… y sé que no estás del todo conforme siendo un soldado expandible de Celestia, no por nada me estás diciendo todo esto sin oponer resistencia o intentar mentir."

Ella solo dio un pequeño suspiro de sorpresa, y volteó a ver el pasto disgustada.

Inky se levantó, sin retirar el arma le preguntó por su nombre.

Suspiró de nuevo. "Crimson Bloom"

"Soy Inklord Featherwing"

Una ligera alarma sonó en su casco, era un mensaje del Lansraad. Este avisaba a que todos los del equipo Moonfall se reunieran urgentemente. Retiro la mirada de ella solo por unos segundos para atender la alarma y para su sorpresa ella ya había desaparecido cuando para el momento que devolvió su atención.

"¡Maldita sea!" Exclamó aventando el arma hacia el lugar donde ella estaba sentada. Se escuchó un crujido muy inusual cuando su pistola cayó sobre el pasto.

Le había dejado un papelito, en él estaba escrito lo siguiente:

3034 - 22 - 05

30KL : 23' – 02WX : 15"

-CB

Inky analizó la carta por unos minutos, intentando descifrar el significado de los números que no parecían tener mucha coherencia entre sí, por lo menos no a simple vista.

"Son coordenadas…" Se dijo a sí mismo en asombro. "Y una fecha." Envolvió el papelito y lo guardó en un compartimiento de su armadura.

"Entonces quiere que nos volvamos a reunir… Ahora el dilema yace entre creer si sus intenciones son nobles… o que sea una trampa."

Tenía tiempo para pensar, la fecha asignada es dentro de 2 meses. Entró las coordenadas en su mapa. No estaba él muy lejos de lo que esperaba ver: El lugar de reunión será en Canterlot, capital del antiguo régimen pacífico, de los tiempos cuando ambas hermanas se querían y la guerras no existían, pero eso fue mucho antes de que Inky naciera, todo lo que se conoce generalmente es que nadie tiene permitido ir, mejor dicho, es casi imposible debido a la radiación del primer, y hasta ahora, último misil rain-nuke.

* * *

Al fin regresara al lugar que más podría relacionar como un hogar, además, volvería a ver a su viejo amigo Skyline Seeker, el cual había sido asignado hace varios meses a los rincones del imperio en una simple misión para poner orden a crecientes revueltas en el recién creado pueblo de Barkhat.

Envainó su espada, extendió sus alas y despegó hacia el cielo nocturno, hasta el corazón del Imperio Lunar.

El eco resonante de los trotes sobre el piso metálico de la base Lansraad molestaban a la impaciente General Derpy que esperaba al resto de sus subordinados sentada en su cuarto más privado. Una larga mesa redonda con 6 sillas a su alrededor era lo único que se encontraba en el cuarto. Sobre la mesa estaba un pequeño proyector de hologramas, papeles e imágenes de varias secciones del imperio con avanzadas tácticas militares y planos de invasión.

"Demonios, ¿Pero que les toma tanto tiempo?" Se dijo a si misma.

La puerta metálica se deslizó rápidamente. Un pegaso blanco de cabello negro entro y esta se cerró detrás de él. Tenía una apariencia seria pero cansada, como si acababa de llegar de un largo viaje. Tomó asiento y recargó sus codos sobre la mesa. Vestía un uniforme militar formal de color violeta y negro y su rango representado sobre sus hombros. Una insignia de la luna en su cuarto menguante color plateado con tres estrellas del mismo color brillante sobre ella. Se podía notar que era un rango importante.

"Skyline Seeker. Qué bueno es verte devuelta." Dijo Derpy sin intentar hacerlo sonar como un cumplido.

Skyline solo le contestó con un gesto en sus ojos, o lo que se veía de ellos pues su cabello cubría gran parte de su frente.

La puerta se volvió a abrir y otros tres soldados todos vistiendo el mismo traje con su rango por los hombros. Uno de ellos, un unicornio tenía una espada por el costado, de pelo rojo y cabellera gris. Una sonrisa parecía siempre invadir su rostro: Jack Redplay, irónico nombre. Otro unicornio color verde marino con la misma sonrisa que Jack tomó asiento al lado de él, pero de una forma un tanto inusual.

"Por el amor de Luna" Derpy exclamó irritada "Lyra siéntate bien de una vez."

Lyra solo se rió y contestó en un tono burlesco.

"¿Y qué le ves de divertido de ser igual a todos?" Comenzó a dar vueltas con su silla mientras se reía sin darle importancia a la seriedad de las circunstancias.

"Como sea..." Contestó Derpy frunciendo su único ojo. "Solo faltan dos."

Pasaron los minutos, nadie parecía muy interesado o inspirado sobre contar de sus aventuras en las remotas partes del mundo… nadie excepto Jack, que reía junto con Lyra mientras contaba su aterradora experiencia en las afueras del apacible Lago Creciente, cercas de Manehattan.

"Pff… vaya que son serios ustedes" Se quejó sentándose en su silla nuevamente. Solo eso pareció quitarle su sonrisa… por un tiempo.

La puerta metálica nuevamente se abrió y todos voltearon al instante para ver quién era.

"Ah…. Capitán Inklord. Lo estábamos esperando."

"Lo siento me atrasé un poco en el camino."

Skyline y él intercambiaron sonrisas. Fue como una señal obvia para decirse "Que alegría verte de nuevo viejo amigo."

Ambos cruzaron los amplios y ocupados pasillos del Lansraad platicando sobre sus aventuras hasta que llegaron al cuarto privado de Inky. Cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos y tomaron asiento uno enfrente del otro.

Su cuarto era muy diferente al resto de la base. Tenía una fachada muy clásica. Pisos de madera, una alfombra, chimenea, varios cuadros con fotos de él cuando estaba más pequeño y una amplia biblioteca. Sobre una mesa yacían varios rollos de papel y pergaminos escritos en tinta con una pluma de pegaso amarilla. Platicaron un largo rato. Aventuras, combates, estrategias y más que todo…. Sobre sus días en la academia.

El tiempo pareció transcurrir rápidamente, ya era tarde y cada quien tenía varios deberes que atender. Skyline se levantó para retirarse pero Inky lo detuvo llamándolo.

"Sky…"

"¿Si?" Contestó volteando a verlo

"Hay algo más que te quisiera contar. En mi última misión antes de regresar tuve un enfrentamiento con un agente especial de Celestia. Ella no era como los demás, peleaba muy bien pero no era lo que la hacía diferente."

"¿Oh entonces es una joven pony, pero que es lo que la hacía sobresalir?"

"Bueno…. Además de ser muy atractiva… me ofreció un trato, encontrarme con ella en secreto para terminar la guerra."

"¿Crees que sea una trampa?"

"No lo sé, solo estuve unos minutos con ella pero siento que la conozco desde siempre. Digamos que pensamos de formas muy parecidas"

Desde un rincon, oculta entre las sombras, la habilidosa Lyra espiaba a ambos

"Vaya vaya…. Pero en qué lío te has metido. Socializando con el enemigo ehh?" Se susurro a ella misma formando una gran sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla.

* * *

Crimson Blossom, cansada y abatida por la pelea cruzaba por la brecha mágica del muro Seinen, caminó hacia el muro Sonne y lo atravesó sin ningún problema.

La noche permanecía fría y húmeda, aunque la lluvia ya había cesado de caer, pero todavia tenia un buen camino que recorrer hasta la capital del Imperio Solaris, donde se encontraba el legendario palacio dorado de Celestia. No se encontraba en condiciones para recorrer el largo viaje hasta el corazón de su tierra. Decidió hospedarse en el recién fundado pueblo de Kalgorie, cercas de su ciudad natal Sourum.

Entró por la calle pedregosa y ligeramente resbalosa que cruzaba por la mitad del pueblo. Todos los lugares tenían una apariencia decaída y sumamente depresiva. Las linternas colgadas de las puertas y tablas de madera en las casas iluminaban sus pórticos corroídos y cubiertos de un mo verde oscuro.

El aire tenía un olor fétido y estancado, ademas de una apariencia verdosa, seguramente por los pobres sistemas de agua y limpieza. Era la representación física de la poca importancia que le tenía Celestia a sus ciudadanos.

La madera rechinaba a su alrededor. Varios ponies se asomaban desde sus casas para ver quien era el extraño visitante de armadura plateada.

Cada pequeño detalle armaba un ambiente cada vez más sombrío al pueblillo.


End file.
